Pyon Pyon no Mi, Model: Portuguese Man O' War/Queen
Queen is the fourth and arguably most pratical gear in Zetwal's arsenal and the only one capable of performing Promotion. ''Overview In Zetwal's attempt of reaching the highest power levels she could without risking losing her consciousness to the awakening of her Zoan she developed this last "gear" as the ultimate amalgamation of her experience and knowledge of life return and devil fruit usage. Visuals In this stage the Zetwal will drastically change appearance to that depicted in the infobox. Mechanics To achieve this gear Zetwal will hybridize all of her hair into containing thousands of cnidocytes (the stinging cells of jellyfish) and furthermore hybridizing those cells with her own glands to create effectively an uncountable number of extra glands that she will then use to inject hormones that will send the fight or flight mechanism into complete overdrive to the point of near overdose. Furthermore Zetwal will then use her life return to hybridize herself in such a manner as to disperse all of the hormones into every part of her body while condensing all of her potential tentacles into her limbs in a manner near-identical to ''Knight but which still maintains her in a human shape, rendering her unable to mix this technique with Bishop or Knight but still possible with Rook. Because of the intensity of the concoction she injects herself with and the condensation of her hybridization Zetwal achieves a level of speed, strength and endurance that cannot be met by all but a handful of opponents. After using this Gear Zetwal will find herself greatly exhausted and her muscles incredibly sore due to the overexertion they will suffer. Furthermore she will be limited by an entirely humanoid shape in combat, a limitation she normally does not have. ''Techniques *'Queen - Take'''- An attack where Zetwall will simply punch an opponent with titanic strength sending them flying into the nearest wall. *'Queen - Check' - A attack where Zetwal will kick an opponent with titanic strength in an attempt to completely incapacitate them with sheer brute force. *'Queen - Blitz' - A technique where Zetwal will punch and kick an opponent non-stop in an attempt to render them into a pile of goo using her titanic strength and speed. *'Queen - Perfect Movement'- Zetwall will perform Soru and Geppou with her incredibly statistical increase allowing her to move 3 dimensionaly with almost ludicrous speed. 'Finishing techniques' Queen Checkmate: The standard naming scheme of the strongest techniques Zetwal can perform. *'Queen Checkmate - Sacrificial Punch' - A powerful attack where Zetwal will grapple an opponent and inject them using her hair with a mix of her fight or flight concoction and actual poison in an attempt to completely incapacitate them and end the fight. 'Promotion' Zetwal can grant the first part of this gear to other people in a process known as Promotion, she will grant them a slightly smaller dosage than she grants herself due to the unfamiliarity with it. This will raise all of their attributes greatly at the cost of later exhaustion. Trivia *Zetwal's techniques follow a chess theme. *Promotion is a real term in Chess which refers to the act of a pawn being promoted into another, the best option of which is queen. This mirror Zetwal's ability to promote her allies to her level with this gear. Category:Subpage